She Wants Me
by jazznsmoke
Summary: Merle and Daryl are in a bar and Merle sets his eyes on a blue eyed blonde that could nearly drink him under the table. What starts off as some brotherly competition turns into something a lot deeper.


**AN: So I'm going to just drop this here and run away...**

* * *

She Wants Me

* * *

"Look a' the sexy li'l thang," Merle was practically drooling on the bar. I followed his gaze and took my first look at the tiny blonde sitting across from us. She's got curly blonde hair tied up in a braid laying across the front of her shoulder. She had a shot in front of her. She lifted the shot an' tilted her head back, drinkin' it quickly.

"An' she can drink, think I need a piece o' that suga," Merle growled.

"Ain't somethin' that purty want an' ole fuck like ya," I chuckled.

"Jus' ya wait an' see, li'l brotha." He stood up, slamming his empty shot glass on the counter and sauntered over to her. I couldn't hear 'em over the seedy bar music blarin' through the speakers, but she looked like she was into him. She leaned closer, a smile tugging her lips up.

I turned away, shaking my head. The girl don' know what she's gettin' herself into wit' Merle.

I motioned for the bartender to pour a couple more shots for me. I chuckled. "Send one o'er ta the blonde,"

Might as well give Merle a run for his money and give him some competition. Maybe it'll keep that girl from gettin' her heart broken. The barkeep took a shot over to her, nodding in my direction. She looked over at me, a blush covering her cheeks. I smirked an' lifted a shot ta my lips. I waited for the hot sting of it to flow it's way down my throat, settling into my stomach. I flicked the hair outta my eyes.

She licked her lips, our eyes locked on each other, and she lifted the drink and let it pour down her throat. I was mesmerized. It took everything in me to look away. Merle was right, she was sexy as hell. I glanced back over and she was whispering in Merle's ear. She stood up, an' I took in her legs in the tight fiting jeans. She picked up her small purse and walked over towards me. Merle followed along behind her.

He smirked, leaning down to my ear, "Ya gonna have ta try a li'l harder, brotha, if ya want a chance o' snatchin' that piece o' ass from me,"

I snorted and watched the girl sit down ta the left of me. Merle took the seat next ta her.

"'M Beth," She greeted me with a sexy smile.

"Daryl," I nodded my head to her. I pushed my other shot in front o' her. "Help ya self, darlin',"

"Don' mind if I do," She laughed.

I motioned again for the bartender to keep the drinks comin'.

A few shots in an' she looked between the two o' us. "Why don't you boys take me somewhere a little more quiet?"

I glanced over ta Merle. He smirked again. Smug son of a bitch.

"Ya ever ridden a bike 'fore?" I asked her.

"No, but i'm sure I might like it," She licked her lips. I watched her tongue tracing her lips, my eyes transfixed on the motion. I felt my dick growin' hard, watchin' that. I threw a hand full of cash on the counter and motioned for her ta follow me out. Merle matched me step for step.

I pulled my wallet out and threw another handful of bills at my brother. "Get a coupla bottles, brotha, we'll see ya at home." I didn't pay him no mind when he started arguin' wit' me. I walked over ta my bike an' threw my leg over it, straddling it. I threw a helmet towards the blonde and watched her strap it on. She grinned again as she followed my lead and climbed onto the back of the bike behind me. I sat down and started her up. She wrapped her arms around my waist and scooted closer ta me.

"Ya best hold on. I ain't doin' the speed limit tonight," I warned her.

She squeezed her arms, and I took off, the bike roaring under us. I could feel her tits through the leather of my vest, the places where her thighs touched my legs. I felt her grip on my waist loosen up some. I glanced back towards her. She had a mischevious look in her eyes. "What'cha doin', girl?" I asked her.

"How 'bout I show ya what I'm thinkin' instead?" She said into my ear. I felt one o' her hands pull up the hem o' my flannel an' start runnin' her hands over my stomach, slowly reachin' lower.

I felt my dick throbbin' through my jeans. "Ya best behave fer a few more minutes less ya want us crashin, baby,"

I could almost see her poutin' behind me, as her hand inched upwards again. "Ya can play all ya want, soon 'nough," I promised.

I pulled the bike to a stop in front of my house. I kicked down the kick stand and waited for her to climb off 'fore I did. I took her hand an' led her ta the front door, unlocking it and then opening it and leading her in. I took her ta the kitchen an' got out a bottle o' jack. I twisted off the lid and took a long drink o' it. I offered it ta her. She took it an' did the same's me, drinkin' straight from the bottle.

"Where'd ya learn ta drink like that?" I asked her.

"Here an' there," She shrugged.

I felt the familiar pull of the alcohol, the little bit of fuzziness it brought to my thinking. I let it sink in a little before I leaned forward and grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her close, her body flush to mine, as I leaned back against the counter. I tilted my head down and traced my tongue across her lips, wonderin' if she's goin' to let me kiss her. It didn't take much 'fore her lips parted and she was kissin' me.

I felt her fingers diggin' inta my shoulders. I pulled her a little closer, rubbin' my hard on against her a bit, lettin' her know I's wantin' her. She let go o' my shoulder's wit' one hand and reached down 'tween us, palmin' me through my jeans. I hissed through my teeth 'fore kissin' her again.

I barely heard the sound o' Merle's bike pullin' up out front. I ignored it, choosin' ta keep kissin' the blonde.

"Watcha doin', li'l brotha, startin' the party wit'out ole Merle?"

I pulled back, leanin' my weight against the counter again. The blonde turned and looked at Merle, her hand still rubbing me through my jeans.

Merle set the bottles he bought on the counter an' opened one o' 'em. He took a swig an' set it back down. His eyes traveled up an' down her body, takin' her in. His gaze lingered on her hand playin' with me.

"Ya like that, brotha?" I goaded him.

He smirked.

Beth's hand let go o' my dick an' I felt the loss immediately. I broke me an' Merle's stare ta look down at her. She pulled the t-shirt off and tossed it on the counter, leavin' her in a thin lace bra. She grabbed the bottle an' took another drink before settin' it back down an' comin' back ta me. She bit her bottom lip as she started unbottoning my jeans, pulling the zipper down. I couldn't take my eyes off her. She pulled my boxers and jeans off my hips, lettin' my cock spring free of it's prison.

I pulled lifted my hand and let it grab her hair, pulling her close enough to start kissin' her again. Both of her hands closed around my dick and she started jerkin' me off. I pulled back some from her an' looked at Merle, watchin' us.

"Ya goin' stand there or ya goin' ta have some fun?" I questioned him.

He took the couple steps closer, an' Beth turned around an' faced him. I grabbed her hips an' pulled her ass towards me, rubbin' my dick against her cheeks. Merle started kissin' her an' she moaned inta his mouth. My mouth went dry hearin' her moanin'. I pulled her firmly against me an' reached my hand in between her an' Merle. I felt the back of my hand rub against his dick, felt how he was strainin' against his jeans. I kept movin' my hand lower, findin' the junction 'tween her thighs, an' started rubbin' her pussy through her jeans. Every time I moved my hand I felt Merle against my hand, rubbin' him too.

I heard myself growl as I unbottuned her jeans an' shoved them off her legs. I slid my hand back in between them an' let my fingers slide between her pussy lips, feelin' how soaked she was. I pushed my middle finger in her, feelin' her writhe and push her ass against my dick.

I pulled away again, flickin' her clit as I went. I took my time pulling my finger from her, enjoying how tight she was around it. I lifted my finger ta my mouth and licked it, lovin' the way she tasted, all sweet.

I took a second to enjoy her taste and then I pulled Beth back from Merle some. "Ya wanna taste, brotha?" I smirked at them both. I didn't wait for Merle ta respond, I lifted my finger ta his lips an' waited for him ta lick away her juices. Instead o' jus' lickin' at her juices his lips parted and wrapped around my finger, drawin' it deep inta his mouth and his tongue swirled over it.

My dick got harder than it ever was 'fore. "Fuck," I growled, lust fillin' every part o' me. "Ya both best get naked,"

I pulled away from Merle an' grabbed one o' the bottles an' started walkin' ta my bedroom. I could hear 'em both followin' me an' clothes gettin thrown around. I took a long drink an' let the blonde take it from my hands as she took her own drink of it. I looked at Merle an' grinned at him, cockin' my brow at him, challenging him to question why I was still dressed, just my jeans undone.

He smirked an' looked at the blonde, stalked over ta her an' started kissin' an walkin' her backwards towards my bed. The back o' her knees hit the mattress an' she fell back onto it, Merle layin' ta the side o' her. His hand reached between 'em, like mine did a few minutes ago. He started playin' with her pussy, teasin' her clit. He leaned his head down an' took her nipple in his mouth, tongue rolling it around.

I took my dick in my hand an' started rubbin' it, runnin' my thumb over the slit as I watched her buckin' inta Merle's hands. I blew a hiss of air through my teeth. Me an' Merle locked eyes again.

"I wanna see her suckin' ya, brotha," He demanded.

I shrugged, not slowing the motions of my hands, grinning as he scowled.

"Don't tempt me," He threatened.

I shrugged the vest an' shirt off, then kicked my boots off, lettin' my jeans slide down my hips. Every part o' Merle was still, his eyes never left me. I let my hand leave my throbbing cock and I walked towards the bed, towards Merle an' Beth. Her eyes never strayed from us as I got closer.

"What'cha want, girl?" I asked her, tearing my eyes from Merle.

"Ya ta kiss him," her voice was husky and sexy as fuck.

"What'cha think, Merle, we givin' the girl a show?"

Instead o' answerin' he sat up an' pulled me down on top o' him so's I was straddling his hips. I tilted my head down an' started pressin' kisses up his neck. I rotated my hips, lettin' our cocks rub against eachother. I stiffled a moan inta Merle's neck as he reached up an' grabbed my neck, pulling on me ta bring my lips ta his. I sighed in pleasure against his lips, lovin' the feel o' his dick against mine. Our kiss grew frenzied an' our hips rocked, beggin for more friction. I almost blew my load when the blonde reached in between us an' wrapped her hand around both our dicks an' rubbed 'em together, flickin' her wrist. I thrust into her hand.

"Fuck, Merle. I ain't comin' like this." I panted, resting my forehead against his.

"Ain't either brother, jus' want ya close ta the breakin' point. Ya's goin' ta enjoy tonight,"

I rolled away from him an' went ta the night stand, grabbin' a coupla condoms out. I tossed one ta Merle an' opened the one still in my hand. I rolled it on, takin' in the sight o' them both naked on the bed, watchin' as Beth helped Merle roll the condom onta his cock. I watched her reach her free hand between her legs an' start playin' wit' her own pussy. Merle's hand shot out an' grabbed her wrist, "Nah, suga, ya's gonna wait fer baby brotha ta fuck ya,"

I grinned as I sat back down on the edge of the bed. She sat up an' crawled over ta me, knees on either side of my legs as she straddled just above my dick. I arched, rubbin' the head of my cock against her, teasin' her. She moaned an' lowered herself down onta me, takin' me inch by sweet inch.

I forced myself to be completely still, lettin' her take her time. Soon she was rockin' back an' forth, moanin' with her head thrown back. I grabbed her hips an' forced her hips still as I arched up, hittin' her core. I leaned my head forward an' started suckin' on her tit, feelin' her body startin' ta clench. I stopped movin, jus' suckin' her titty, feelin' her squirm an' tryin' ta find release. I started guidin' her hips, lettin' her rock slowly on me. I fought back a moan an' let my upper body fall back on the bed. I let her take the reins, movin' an' pleasurin' herself on my body, every little while I lifted my hips, surprising her with the motion, shocking a louder moan from her. I fought against my own need to come, lettin' her get close to her own orgasm again.

I felt her gettin' close an' I rolled us so's I'm on top of her. I pumped into her, hittin' her sweet spot before pulling my cock out of her. She whimpered in protest.  
"Jus' relax, baby, yer gonna come," I smirked as she reached for me. I leaned down an' kissed her.

As I was kissin' her I felt Merle comin' up behind me, pushing me forward some so's he could lean down an' start lickin' her pussy. She started writhin', her hips arching and rotating against Merle's tongue. He slid a finger in her, fucking her with his tongue an' finger. She started moanin' inta my mouth.

I couldn't handle it anymore. I needed a release. I sat back on my heels, watchin' him eat her pussy, 'fore I grabbed a handful o' Merle's hair an' pulled him up ta me. I couldn't keep the smirk from my lips as I kissed him, wrapping my hand around his dick. "I need ya, brotha," I said around his lips, enjoying the taste of her on his lips. He fisted his hands into my hair, pushing me to lay on my back on the bed.

"Gonna fuck ya an' yer goin' ta fuck her an' yer gonna let her come this time, ya hear?"

I nodded, drawing him back down, I pushed my tongue into his mouth. He started playin' with my dick an' gettin' ready ta fuck me. Merle stopped kissin' me, focusin' on my body. I blinked slowly, lettin' the sensations wash over my body. I looked over at Beth an' chuckled as she knelt on the bed, watchin', entranced. "Ya gonna c'mere or ya gonna watch?"

She didn't bat an eye as she moved closer, she straddled my hips again, eyes locked on mine. I still can't believe how blue her eyes are. She sighed as she lowered herself down. I looked between our bodies, watchin' as Merle guided my dick. She started ridin' my dick, takin' her sweet time. I waited impatiently ta feel Merle inside me, while I'm fuckin' Beth.

I reached up and took her tits in my hands, playin' wit' 'em. She threw her head back, tryin' not ta cry out in ecstacy.

"Hold on a little longer, baby. I ain't ready fer ya ta come jus' yet," I told her.

Merle entered me, an' I felt myself stretchin' ta fit him. I let my hips arch, an' Beth pushed her pussy down further on my cock. I let Merle be in control, find his rythm an' let his movements be what I fucked Beth to. He started slow, buildin' a tidal wave o' pleasure in me. He started to build the tempo, pounding inta me fast an' hard. I couldn't stop myself from cryin' out. I was close ta comin'.

"I want ya boys on top o' me," She breathed out. Me an' Merle stopped, starin' at her in amazement. She wasn't jus' lettin' the both o' us fuck 'er, she was lettin' us fuck each other an' she was startin' ta call the shots. She took the moment of stillness ta climb off my dick an' lay on her back, legs spread, waitin' fer me ta bury myself ta the hilt in her again. I looked at Merle again, takin' in the look in his eyes, lovin' the look of need I can see in them. He sat back on his heals an' waited for me ta move an' get ready fer the next round o' fuckin'.

Before I buried my cock inside her again I leaned down an' started suckin' on her neck, leavin' a mark. I winked at 'er. "I like ya, girl,"

I sank inside 'er an' lifted 'er legs an' put 'em on my shoulders, gettin' a better angle for fuckin' 'er. I had a feelin' she wouldn't last long wit' gettin' fucked like this. She'd be comin' undone around my cock in minutes. I bent over 'er some an' waited fer Merle ta start fuckin' me again, wantin' him ta start this new game. I needed him in control. He didn't give me time ta adjust this time. He just started poundin' his dick inta me. I let the force o' him fuckin' me do most o' the work ta fuck Beth. The way she writhed around, her pussy clenchin' down on my dick told me she wasn't gonna last much longer. Her moans got louder an' I stuck my middle finger in her mouth, lettin' 'er suck on it. She moaned around it an' I could feel the vibration of it all through out my body.

"Slap my ass, please, oh fuck," She begged around my finger, "I'm so close,"

I grabbed her ass with my free hand an' gave it a firm squeeze, playin' some before I gave in to her beggin'. The instant my hand hit her ass she was comin' undone, 'er hips buckin' ta meet mine, her eyes half shut an' her moans loud as fuck. I pulled my finger from her mouth an' captured her lips in mine, stealin' some of the sounds. I could barely move she was so fuckin' tight wit' her orgasm.

I almost let myself come, watchin' 'er lose 'erself in her orgasm. Merle grabbed a fistful of my hair an' tugged it, pullin' my head back. "Not yet, don' ya fuckin' dare cum yet. Yer gonna cum fer me an' that's it," He threatened. I turned my head, our eyes locked on eachother. He kept his grip on my hair an' we moved off the bed. Merle pinned me against the wall, an' started fuckin' me again, harder then he was before. He reached between us an' started strokin' my cock, kneadin' my balls. I turned my head capturin' Merle's lips for a searin' kiss that left me breathless. I felt my stomach tighten, my balls drawin' up. Merle felt it too. He didn't slow down. He didn't stop fuckin' me or playin' with my dick. He pulled the condom off my dick in one flick of his wrist an' tossed it aside.

"Merle, I need ya," I was beggin' him ta cum wit' me.

"I's right behind ya," He promised against my lips. His hand tightened around me an' he started movin' his hand faster. "Cum, baby."

I felt myself give in ta his words, lettin' myself cum, my seed hittin' the wall in front o' us. My eyes rolled inta the back o' my head, an' I know I was moanin' Merle's name over an' over. The first time I cried out his name an' he was cumin' in me. He thrust inta me, harder then he had all night, his nails diggin' inta my scalp as he forced me back inta a searing kiss. I sagged against Merle's chest, lettin' him hold my weight fer a minute as I caught my breath.

I slowly took my weight back an' stepped reluctanly away from him. I leaned close for one final kiss.

He stepped away from me, a smirk crossing his features as he pulled the condom off an' threw it in the trash. "G'night baby brotha, Suga,"

I grunted an' went ta my dresser, pullin' out a t-shirt, throwin' it ta Beth an' throwin' on a pair o' boxers fer myself. I motioned towards the bathroom. "Ya wan' a shower?"

"Only if ya join me," She grinned.

"Ya ain't sated?" I asked her, incredulous.

"Oh, I could go again, but really I just wan' ya ta shower with me."

I chuckled an' shook my head. "I'll be in inna minute, go'n get it goin',"

She stood on her tiptoes an' kissed my cheek 'fore she headed in an' started the shower.

I threw on a shirt an' started clearin' some o' the mess in' my room an' went ta work on the kitchen. I stacked Merle's clothes outside his door an' threw mine an' Beth's in the wash, startin' it.

I finished what I was doin' an' headed ta my bathroom. I stood in the open doorway an' cleared my throat. I waited fer her ta acknowledge me.

"I's surprised ya ain't ran away screamin' yet."

She stuck her head around the curtain, "Honey, runnin' screamin' ain't as much fun,"

I shrugged, climbin' in the shower wit' 'er. I'd figure that out later.

We showered, rinsin' our bodies an' chattin' before we climbed outta the shower. I handed 'er a towel an' wrapped myself in one. "Ya okay wit' stayin' here fer the night? Prolly ain't smart fer none o' us ta drive."

"Yeah, show me the way ta a blanket an' I'll crash on the couch."

"Hell nah. Ya ain't sleepin' on tha couch, specially not after wha' we jus' done. Ya's sleepin' wit' me."


End file.
